gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSS-X1-5 Final Guardian
History The Final Guardian is a sixth generation mobile suit designed to be the successor to the True Guardian. It was constructed seventeen years after the conclusion of the War against The Ascent. As Star Strike was disbanded again until a new conflict arose, the mobile suit was instead constructed by Mobile Suit Incorporated, under the guidance of Syrene Strike and Strafe Lenardo. The mobile suit is piloted by Elise Strike. Design As the successor to the True Guardian, the new Final Guardian perfected the design of the Guardian Series. The mobile suit featured vastly improved performance over it's predecessor. However some of the trademark features of the True Guardian, such as the Truth Mode, were absent. GN Drives The Final Guardian utilizes completely new GN Drives rather than carrying over the original drives from the True Guardian. At the time, Syrene Gaze required the drives for a secondary project, leading to the construction of new GN Drives at Jupiter. Like with the True Guardian, these were designed for a Twin Drive System. Due to technologicaly advances of the time, these new drives could achieve a far higher output. Nanite Reactor Mark II The succesor to the original nanite reactor. The new design was created in a joint project between the E.S.F and The Ascent. While most of the original functions were left intact, the new nanite reactor could self govern. Previously the nanite reactors required a special external computer to perform the complex calculations needed to manufacture and control the nanites. The new version did not require such a set up unless there is a requirement to manufacture specially designed nanites rather than the stock version. Strangely absent from the original design, the Mark II Nanite Reactor could use the nanites to alter the coloring of the mobile suit. Aside from appearance preferences, this also assisted in camouflage. Holographic Synthesis and Projection System The Holographic Synthesis and Projection System tested on the Proto Gundam was refined over the course of seventeen years. Due to technological advancements, Syrene was able to effectively miniaturize the equipment to operate the system, allowing it to be installed into any mobile suit cockpit without needing to enlarge it. This enhanced version had a far smoother pilot input inferface that boosted the command input from the pilot. To further improve the design, the HSaPS incorporated a powerful mind-to-machine interface. This interface scanned the brain at a speed that the machine could interprete subconcious or concious movement before the pilot makes the movement itself. This was then translated into pilot input for the mobile suit. As a result of the system, the cockpit of the Final Guardian was noticibly different from most mobile suits of the time. The cockpit was designed to appear as a normal cockpit where the pilot controls by hand. However when the HSaPS was active the controls and the pilot seat would withdraw and collapse into the side and rear of the cockpit, allowing full range of mobility for the pilot. Holographic Targeting System Tied into bit control was the holographic targeting system. The HTS was a modernized version of GN-010 Gundam Zabanya's targeting system. When in use the HUD is overlayed with tactical information displaying mobile suit formations, speeds, and current trajectory relative to the mobile suit itself. The system may also take into account any potential maneuver the target can make to evade, further refining it's effectiveness. Using the quantum brainwave interface the pilot can coordinate the mobile suit's bits for near perfect aim. The scopes for the mobile suit were installed onto the arms, legs, and the head for a total of five scopes. However while Zabanya had scopes that were exposed and fully visible in use, the Final Guardian's scopes were disguised as condensers and traditional head display respectively. Guardian Wings Unlike it's predecessors, whose wings were largely made up of the Wing Bits, the Final Guardian was constructed with fully functional wings. These wings were designed to be highly flexible and light while serving to contain the wing bits. Data collected from the True Guardian and the Proto Gundam enabled to wings to also function as multi directional thrusters. The wings were constructed out of a Regenium sub-trope that was almost fluid even in it's metalic state. Numerous verniers were installed throughout the wings for powerful thrust and enhanced range of mobility. When in flight the wings could seperate into eight sections to enable the usage of Particle Boost Rings and deployment of the wings bits. To prevent their destruction, the wings were beam coated. Weapons *'GN Sword VIII:' The succesor to the GN Sword VII used by the True Guardian. Aside from a more powerful blade, done by generating a beam along the blade, the function of the sword itself was largely unchanged. When in storage or rifle mode, the beam along the blade was deactivated, active only when the sword itself was needed. The Final Guardian had 2 of these. *'GN Great Sword II:' An enhanced version of the GN Great Sword. The new design incorporated small high output GN Verniers into the hilt that served to boost any physical attack used with the sword. Furthermore, unlike the previous model, which required a beam saber to be inserted into the hilt, the sword could generate it's own beam edge onto the blade for enhanced cutting ability. Like the previous GN Great Swords, the sword could fire particle beams via the crossbow mode. An optional second GN Greatsword II could be equipped onto the mobile suit. In both situations the GN Greatsword II was stored on the back between the wings. *'Beam Saber:' Two standard usage beam sabers were at the Final Guardian's disposal. When needed the beam sabers slid into the grip of the mobile suit from their internal storage located in the arms. *'GN Micro Missiles:' Ultra compact GN missiles stored in and fired from the skirt of the mobile suit. The Final Guardian was fitted with 16 such missiles. *'Core Cannon:' A small GN Cannon installed directly into the chest condenser of the mobile suit. Like previous it fired high output particle beams almost instantaniously. The core cannon also featured virtually no time lag between shots, as the cannon drew directly from the pre-compressed particles within the condenser itself to generate it's beams. The Core Cannon could be used in conjunction with the Knee Cannons to produce a series of special beam attacks. The most noticible was the Full Burst, a beam attack originally seen on the GN-008 Seravee Gundam as the Hyper Burst Bazooka Mode. However the attack no longer requires Trans-Am for usage. *'Knee Cannons:' Two small GN Cannons mounted onto the legs of the mobile suit. When needed the knee caps slide open to allow the barrels of the cannons to aim outward. When in use the legs were locked in position to allow full functionally of the weapons. To offset the leg lock, the cannons featured virtually zero time lag between shots. In conjunction with the Core Cannon these allowed for a wide range of particle beam based attacks to be used. *'Palm Buster Cannons:' Two high output GN Cannons mounted into the palms of the mobile suit. The only visible indication of the cannons were the nodes on the hands themselves. These were best used for surprise close range attacks. However due to advancements in GN Technology, the palm cannons were now also effective medium ranged weapons. *'Beam Vulcan Cannons:' Two rapid fire medium output beam vulcans were mounted onto the wrists of the mobile suit. At medium to close range these could cause considerable damage to mobile suits, however at long range they were best used to shoot down missiles. *'Wing Bits:' The trademark Wing Bits of the Guardian Series were featured on the Final Guardian. Like the previous incarnations, these were high velocity beam/cutter weapons, able to fire at long range in rapid succesion or to directly engage and tear off enemy limbs with their sharp edges. These had a newer Shield Bit function. Rather than needing to combine to operate as shield bits, the bits themselves could fold and snap onto itself to boost durability. This allowed instantanious protection for both the bits and the mobile suit itself. In the event the bits were hijacked, a special program was installed into each that forced the bits to dock with the Final Guardian for reboot and recharge. The Final Guardian had a staggering 16 Wing Bits. Photo Gallery Gundam SEED C.E.73 STARGAZER - 02 - Large 29.jpg|An example of the Impulse Boost's glow Full Particle Burst.jpg|An example of the Final Guardian's Full Burst attack Beam Sphere.jpg|Final Guardian's Focus Sphere attack, inspired by the God Gundam's Sekiha Tenkyoken Whitebeard Punch.jpg|An apt non mobile suit example of the appearance and effect of the Beam Spheres in hand to hand combat. 1000px-Zabanyabitcontrol.jpg|Final Guardian used a modernized version of Zabanya's targeting system